Can I Take Care You?
by eL-Ree Aquafanz
Summary: XIS093 gak terbiasa bikin summary. Tapi intinya sih pengen ngeceritain tentang asal-usul lambang Divisi 10 saja. Gomen kalo ceritanya kek obat nyamuk... (Cover isn't mine)


Hai, salam kenal… Watashi wa XIS093 desu… XIS093 adalah author baru di sini. Jadi mohon bantuannya…

Saat ini XIS093 ngebuat pair Hitsu-OC. Kira-kira akan jadi seperti apa ya? Penasaran? Langsung aja deh, gak banyak ding dong lagi...

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, typo, gaje

Pair : Hitsu-OC

Genre : Tragedy

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : udah pasti, BLEACH milik TITE KUBO-san...

Summary : Gotei 13 sedang dilanda kebingungan. Divisi 10 sudah mempunyai seorang taichou, tetapi masih belum mempunyai lambang divisi. Saat sedang mengadakan rapat di Divisi 1, tiba-tiba datang sebuah bencana. Apa itu?

CAN I TAKE CARE YOU?

*Hitsugaya P.O.V*

Andaikan waktu bisa terulang

Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu,

Daffodil

*End of Hitsugaya P.O.V*

Seorang shinigami berpakaian haori taichou — berambut sewarna salju — berdiri di depan sebuah batu nisan. Di depan nisan itu tergeletak sebuket bunga daffodil — yang sepertinya diletakkan oleh yang shinigami tersebut. Kedua iris emerald Sang Shinigami tak henti-hentinya menatap batu nisan itu. Terukir sebuah penyesalan dari iris emeraldnya.

# FLASHBACK #

"_Baiklah, rapat kita mulai sekarang," suara berat Yamamoto-taichou menggema ke seluruh ruangan tempat rapat tersebut dilaksanakan. Semua taichou menatap kepada Yamamoto-taichou — menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut sang Soutaichou._

"_Seperti yang kita ketahui, Divisi 10 telah mempunyai seorang taichou..." ucap Yamamoto-taichou terjeda._

_Semua taichou yang ada di situ serempak menoleh kepada Sang Juubantai-taichou — yang imut dan cakep tentunya dengan rambut salju yang menutupi kepalanya. Sang Juubantai sendiri hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis, yang jarang-jarang dia tampakkan._

"_Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, maka setiap divisi harus mempunyai lambang divisinya masing-masing. Sementara itu, Divisi 10 belum mempunyai lambang divisi. Jadi, apakah ada yang mempunyai ide?" tanya Soutaichou kepada seluruh taichou yang hadir._

_Keadaan menjadi hening. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba..._

_BRAAAKKKK_

_Serentak semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada pintu yang didobrak oleh seseorang. Berdirilah seorang shinigami wanita berambut hitam sebahu dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Tampak zanpakutou yang dipegangnya sudah berlumuran darah._

"_Ojii-san, gawat! Para tahanan melarikan diri. Sepertinya ada yang sengaja membuka pintu penjara." ucapnya yang langsung mengagetkan seluruh taichou._

"_Bagaimana mungkin? Kau serius Daffo?" tanya Yamamoto-taichou. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Yamamoto-taichou kembali terfokus pada rapat. "Baiklah, rapat hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Sebagai gantinya, segera bereskan para tahanan yang melarikan diri itu. Dan masukkan kembali mereka ke dalam penjara. Cepat laksanakan!" perintah Yamamoto-taichou. Para taichou menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan dan langsung bershunpo menuju ke TKP._

_Sang shinigami wanita itu juga bersiap untuk kembali ke TKP — ketika tiba-tiba Yamamoto-taichou memanggil namanya._

"_Daffodil-chan,"_

_Shinigami wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Hai', ojii-san. Nan de yo?" jawab sekaligus tanyanya balik._

"_Berhati-hatilah." Pesan Yamamoto-taichou kepada shinigami wanita itu — Daffodil Hikari. Daffodil hanya tersenyum. "Hai',"_

_Setelah melalui pertarungan yang cukup sengit dengan para tahanan yang melarikan diri, akhirnya para tahanan tersebut dapat kembali digiring (emangnya kerbau digiring?) ke dalam penjara. Beberapa shinigami masih di TKP untuk membereskan kerusakan yang terjadi akibat ulah para tahanan yang mengamuk._

_Daffodil berjalan berkeliling TKP. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan para tahanan yang tiba-tiba melarikan diri._

_PUK_

_Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Daffodil menoleh dan langsung mengeluarkan senyum manisnya yang dijamin langsung ngebuat lelaki manapun pada tepar. (ngayal baget) "Hitsugaya-taichou," ucapnya riang._

"_Kau belum kembali ke divisimu, Daffo?" tanya Hitugaya sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Daffodil. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil._

"_Hentikan Hitsugaya-taichou. Nanti rambutku jadi berantakan." berontak Daffodil. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu. "Reiatsu ini..."_

_Hitsugaya menjadi heran. Dia lalu menurunkan tangan kanannya dari puncak kepala Daffodil. "Nan de yo? Daijoubu ka, anata?"_

_Daffodil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Daijoubu desu. Sepertinya ini hanya perasaanku saja, Hitsugaya-taichou,"_

_Hitsugaya menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah. Ku kira ada apa-apa. Ayo sekarang kita kembali ke divisimu. Biar aku mengantarmu," ajak Hitsugaya._

_Daffodil membalikkan tubuhnya — memunggungi Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengerutkan kedua alisnya, heran dengan sikap gadis di depannya ini. Tapi, detik lain matanya membesar dengan sempurna ketika mendapati Daffodil sedang menahan serangan dari... Sousuke Aizen. Segera Hitsugaya menyambar Hyourinmaru-nya. "Hyourinmaru! Daffo!"_

"_Hitsugaya-taichou, pergilah dari sini. Biar aku yang menghadapi Aizen-taichou. Ternyata memang benar dugaanku, kalau dia-lah yang telah melepaskan para tahanan sehingga membuat mereka mengamuk." Pandangan Daffodil terkonsentrasi pada Aizen yang menyeringai di depannya. _

"_Iie. Aku akan membantumu di sini, Daffo!" Hitsugaya lalu mengaktifkan mode sekai-nya. "Soten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!" Seketika muncullah Hyourinmaru — yang langsung meluncur ke arah Aizen. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Daffodil untuk mengaktifkan bankai-nya. "Bersinarlah bersama kegelapan, Ankoku Adauchi !"_

_Muncullah wujud bankai dari zanpakutou milik Daffodil. Sebuah kama berwarna hitam pekat. Dan di punggung Daffodil muncul sepasang sayap berwarna hitam juga. "Aku yang akan melawanmu, Aizen-taichou !" Daffodil mengayunkan kama-nya meluncur ke arah Aizen. "Langkah pertama, Muyoku Hyoo!" Dari kama Daffodil keluarlah harimau kegelapan — tapi langsung ditahan oleh Aizen dengan mudah. Hitsugaya juga mengaktifkan bankai-nya. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Lalu menyerang Aizen bersama-sama dengan Daffodil._

_Tapi lama-kelamaan mereka menjadi terdesak. Hitsugaya sudah mengeluarkan separuh dari batas pemakaian bankai-nya. Sementara Daffodil sendiri malah sudah mengelarkan 83 % (emang kekuatan bisa dipresentase yah?) dari kekuatan bankai-nya. Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Dia melirik pada Hitsugaya. "Mungkin, aku harus melakukan 'itu' sekarang. Kondisinya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk tetap seperti ini." batin Daffodil. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Aizen — yang masih tetap tersenyum 'sadis'. (ditendang)_

"_Apa hanya ini kemampuan kalian berdua? Tidak aku sangka ternyata kalian itu sangat lemah. Terutama kau..." Aizen mengarahkan zanpakutou-nya ke arah Daffodil. "...Kau tidak pantas menyandang gelar sebagai cucu dari Yamamoto-taichou. Kau sangat lemah Daffodil."_

_Ucapan Aizen langsung mengundang emosi Daffodil. Perlahan reiatsunya meningkat. Aizen tersenyum senang. "Inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Sebuah pertunjukan yang akan sangat menarik," ucap Aizen dalam hati._

_Hitsugaya tertegun menyaksikan tubuh Daffodil yang perlahan-lahan tertutupi oleh kabut berwarna hitam. "Daffo..." ucapnya lirih. Tapi kemudian pandangannya dia palingkan pada Aizen. "Aizen! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Daffo? HAH? " Hitsugaya juga menjadi emosi._

"_LANGKAH TERAKHIR, ANKOKU HIMITSU !"_

_BLAAARRRRRR_

_Muncullah penjara kegelapan yang langsung mengurung Aizen._

"_LEPAS SEGEL, ASHITA HIKARI !"_

_Bersamaan dengan itu, perlahan-lahan tubuh Daffodil menghilang dari pandangan Hitsugaya. Dan tubuh Htsugaya juga dikelilingi oleh segel kegelapan—jurus rahasia Daffodil. Hitsugaya terbelalak kaget. Ternyata Daffodil melakukan serangan dari jarak dekat._

_JLEEBBB. Ankoku Adauchi-nya tepat menusuk bagian vital tubuh Aizen. Daffodil menatap iris cokelat Aizen — yang warnanya sama dengan warna iris miliknya — tajam. "Jangan pernah kau membawa-bawa nama ojii-san ke dalam pertempuran seperti ini, Aizen-taichou." tegas Daffodil._

_Aizen hanya terkekeh. "Kalau kenyataannya memang seperti itu, apa kau bisa mengubahnya bocah? Lihat dan sadarilah, kalau kau memang tak pantas menyandang status 'cucu' Yamamoto-taichou,"_

_Daffodil merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Terlihat darah segar mengucur deras dari perutnya. Daffodil tersentak kaget. Tubuhnya perlahan ambruk. Aizen menyentuh dahi Daffodil — mengeluarkan sebuah mutiara berwarna sapphire. "Arigatou karena menjaganya selama ini, Daffodil-chan..." ucap Aizen penuh kemenangan._

_Hitsugaya yang menyadari hal itu— langsung menahan tubuh Daffodil yang hampir ambruk menyentuh tanah—setelah segel kegelapan yang mengurungnya hilang. Sementara Aizen langsung shunpo entah kemana. "DAFFODIL !" teriaknya. Segera dia meletakkan Daffodil di atas pangkuannya._

"_Daffodil..." ucapnya menahan tangis. Daffodil tersenyum pahit. Ditatapnya dalam iris emerald Hitsugaya._

"_Kau ini kenapa sih, Hitsugaya-taichou? Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu, membuat telingaku sakit saja." Sedikit dipaksakan, Daffodil mencoba untuk menghibur Hitsugaya. " Hosh... Hosh... Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap ada di sisimu kok. Walaupun jarak di antara kita akan semakin jauh, tapi aku... hosh... hosh..." Daffodil mulai kehilangan kesadarannya._

"_Daffo... Bukalah matamu..." Sekuat tenaga Hitsugaya menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh di atas wajah gadis yang terbaring di pangkuannya itu. Hatinya menjadi sedikit lega saat melihat kedua kelopak mata Daffodil perlahan terbuka kembali._

"_Hitsugaya-taichou... Sa-sayonara... S-soshite a-arigatou gozaimasu, Hitsugaya-taichou, karena berkat kau, perlahan-lahan... bunga luka di hatiku menghilang. Tolong bilang pada ojii-san, kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi cucu yang baik. Hitsugaya... Aishiteru..." Tepat setelah itu, Daffodil menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. Air mata yang sudah susah payah dibendung oleh Hitsugaya perlahan membanjiri kedua pipinya. "DAFFODILLLLL ! " jeritnya._

# END OF FLASHBACK #

Shinigami berambut salju itu perlahan menghapus air matanya — yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Ditatapnya batu nisan di depannya dalam-dalam.

"Taichou ada di sini ternyata... Aku cari-cari dari tadi lohhh..." sebuah suara wanita menghentikan lamunan Sang Shinigami. Shinigami itu membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Didapatinya seorang shinigami wanita berambut orange bergelombang dengan dada yang 'WAH' dan memakai tanda fukutaichou bertuliskan angka 10 di 'obi'nya. Sang Shinigami berambut salju itu hanya menatap wanita di depannya dingin.

Perlahan wanita itu mengambil tempat di sebelah kanannya. Menundukkakan kepalanya — berdoa. Setelah selesai berdoa, wanita itu menepuk bahu Shinigami berambut salju itu pelan. "Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Soutaichou di Divisi 1, Taichou. Rapat akan segera dimulai."

Setelah melalui beberapa jam yang bagaikan 'neraka', akhirnya rapat selesai juga. Seorang taichou bertubuh mungil (digampar) keluar dari ruangan rapat. Perasaannya sudah menjadi tenang sekarang. Bergegas dia bershunpo menuju tempat yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia tinggalkan.

Kembali dia berdiri di depan batu nisan yang paling berbeda dan paling mencolok di antara batu-batu nisan lainnya — yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu ditinggalkannya. Diusapnya pelan batu nisan itu. Dan akhirnya kembali muncullah seulas senyum manis itu setelah sekian lama 'tersegel'.

"Daffodil... Akhirnya kita akan selalu bersama. Kau tahu, lambang Divisi 10 adalah kau, Daffodil. Yamamoto-taichou yang mengusulkannya. Dan akhirnya para taichou yang lain juga menyutujuinya. Dengan ini, kau tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatanku, Daffodil... Aishiteru yo..."

*Daffodil P.O.V*

Meski aku tak lagi bisa berada di sisimu

Tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri,

kalau aku akan selalu menjaga dan mengawasimu,

Hitsugaya Toushiro...

*End of Daffodil P.O.V*

O.W.A.R.I

_XIS093 : Yeah, akhirnya selese juga (jingkrak-jingkrak gaje)... Kalau boleh dibilang, ini adalah fic yang XIS093 kebut (dikebut apanya?). Biasanya kalo XIS093 buat fic, kelarnya pasti lama... Hahahaa, tergantung mood juga sihh... (tertawa ala Matsumoto). Oh iya, buat para Hitsugaya FC, gomen kalo aku ngebuat pair kek gini. Aku cuma pengen menceritakan asal-usul lambang Divisi 10 doank kok. Swear deh...\m/ _

_Hitsugaya-taichou : Kenapa peranku jadi orang yang menyedihkan sih? (ngacungin Hyourinmaru — tepat di depan wajah XIS093)_

_XIS093 : Ah, gomen ne, Hitsugaya-taichou. Bukan maksud XIS093 ngebuat taichou jadi seperti itu. Tapi, XIS093 pikir, taichou emang pantas memerankannya kok. (dapet deathglare gratis dari Hitsugaya-taichou)_

_Daffodil-chan : Heh, XIS093, kenapa ceritanya... Hmpt hmpt hmpt (keburu dibekep XIS093)_

_XIS093 : Gomen untuk semuanya... Dan gomen kalo ceritanya ancur, alur gak jelas, gaje, typo dan lain-lain sebagainya (alahhh, kelamaan). Yosh, baiklah, mata aimashou... Please RnR… _


End file.
